Libro de Referencias Amorosas
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Érase una vez una mecánica y un alquimista... [EdxWin 100 temas] [COMPLETO]
1. Amigo de la Infancia

**Universo:** _Todos._

 **Spoilers:** _Hasta el final del manga/ambos animes/ambas películas/TODO._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

 **Nota adicional:** _En cada microfic/drabble irá indicada la línea temporal en que se ubican los shots de la siguiente manera:_ _ **Brotherhood**_ _para el segundo anime y el manga._ _ **Fullmetal Alchemist**_ _para el anime del 2003 (el cual incluye Conqueror of Shambala y la OVA Kids). Cuando vayan incluidos ambos con un slash significa que puede ubicarse en cualquiera de las dos líneas temporales. Ahora, a partir de esta aclaratoria, las notas cesarán hasta ser publicado el último tema (número 100). Si tienen alguna duda se aclarará por MP y, en caso de los anónimos, favor de dejar su e-mail o enviar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi._

* * *

 **LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 1:**

 **Amigo de la Infancia**

 _(Brotherhood/Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Ellos se conocen desde siempre, incluso antes de que cualquiera hablara. Sus madres charlaban cuando ellos estaban aún en sus vientres sobre lo lindo que sería que fueran un niño y una niña, una parejita con cabellos rubios que anduviera junta por todas partes, retozando por los prados de Rizenbull y protegiéndose el uno a la otra.

Sus madres casi adivinan. Son un niño y una niña. La chica mayor que el chico. El problema es que no se protegen el uno al otro: Edward mete bichos en la mochila de Winry mientras Winry lo envenena con leche.


	2. Familia

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 2:**

 **Familia**

 _(Brotherhood)_

A pesar de que su familia está tan rota como la de él, Winry sonríe más. Edward se pregunta cómo lo hace. Cómo se aguanta las lágrimas y cómo parece que la muerte de sus padres parece ahora tan lejana para ella. No ve en sus ojos tristeza, sólo ve azul resplandeciente, ansioso por automail. Se da cuenta muy tarde, cuando ella ha derramado ya muchísimas lágrimas, que por dentro está tan rota como él por ser una huérfana.


	3. Recuerdo

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 3:**

 **Recuerdo**

 _(Brotherhood)_

No es que Edward no recuerde aquella vez cuando peleó con Alphonse por Winry, es sólo que la vergüenza le obliga a fingir que lo ha olvidado. Es bueno, además, que Winry tampoco lo sepa. La vergüenza lo obligaría a morderse la lengua en ese mismo lugar para suicidarse. En parte porque es terriblemente embarazoso haber peleado por una niña y en parte, también, porque él quería (todavía quiere) ganar.


	4. Perro

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 4:**

 **Perro**

 _(Brotherhood/Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Su hermano y su amiga de la infancia son tan iguales, piensa Alphonse mientras acaricia un gatito color arena entre sus manos. Ambos tienen un timbre de voz bastante elevado, explotan con facilidad, son unos obsesionados con la ciencia que les pone los ojos llenos de galaxias y tienen tendencia a pelear; incluso con las mascotas, ambos coinciden. A ambos les gustan los perros.

Aunque, en el caso de su hermano mayor, más bien parece que a los perros les gusta Edward.


	5. Biblioteca

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 5:**

 **Biblioteca**

 _(Brotherhood/Fullmetal Alchemist)_

La biblioteca no es el lugar favorito de ella, pues prefiere con mucho los talleres de prótesis mecanizadas, pero a Winry se le puede ver allí casi tanto como a Edward. A veces está leyendo cuentos de hadas, otras lee historias de terror (que luego contará a sus amigos para aterrorizarlos en las noches de fogata de la escuela); esas son las menos, porque las más está sosteniendo gruesos volúmenes de mecánica, biología, cálculo y medicina para entender un poquito más a toda la gente inteligente que vive en su casa y no perderse en la jerga.

Pero, eso sí, tanto como los libros son una fuente sagrada de inteligencia, son también una poderosa arma para noquear idiotas de cabello rubio y ojos dorados.


	6. Siempre en lo Cierto

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 6:**

 **Siempre en lo Cierto**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Winry no tiene siempre la razón, pero Edward siempre suele dársela cuando un pay de manzana está en juego. Sin embargo, a veces Winry nota que Edward sólo le está dando por su lado y no porque realmente le haya convencido. Con esto, dependiendo el estado de ánimo de Winry, puede dejarlo pasar con tal de no seguir gritando y ofrecer la tan ansiada tarta como símbolo de paz. O a veces puede seguir discutiendo hasta que se le seca la garganta a ver si el pelmazo de su marido entiende que ella está siempre en lo cierto.


	7. Algo así como una Pelea

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 7:**

 **Algo así como una Pelea**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Es un día cualquiera, a una hora del día cualquiera cuando Edward irrumpe en el taller de Winry cojeando. Con el pasar de los años y siendo un matrimonio, a Edward cada vez le da menos temor (porque a la vergüenza no la conoce) llegar con el automail roto para que su esposa lo repare. ¿Que Winry le sigue gritando por supuesto. ¿Que le pide (amenaza) para que trate mejor a su miembro mecánico? También. ¿Que si las llaves inglesas siguen siendo arrojados al cráneo del ex alquimista? Sin ninguna duda. Pero Edward sigue rompiéndolo, como si estuviera falto de atención o como si el dinero le sobrara (porque Winry le cobra cargo extra). La mayoría de sus discusiones de pareja son por eso. Winry siempre se molesta cuando Edward rompe su automail, Edward siempre le resta importancia y luego suplica por la reparación; sin embargo, no hay una sola ocasión en la que se hayan dejado de hablar por ello.


	8. No Pasa Nada

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 8:**

 **No Pasa Nada**

 _(Brotherhood/Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Edward y Alphonse se van y el mundo de Winry se para. De repente ya no hay risas ni alegría. Ya no hay bichos en la mochila de Winry, peleas en el lodo y gritos dentro de la casa. Ya no pasa nada. Rizenbull se vuelve tan quieto como aparenta y una parte de Winry se muere en ese instante. La parte muerta, en su lecho de muerte, le ha dicho que debe crecer y madurar para estar a la par que los hermanos.

Winry debe trabajar más duro.


	9. Único

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 9:**

 **Único**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Sólo ha habido una ocasión en la que Edward le ha regalado algo de buen gusto a su esposa en un aniversario. Eso pasa porque normalmente se rehusa a los consejos de cualquiera, incluido Alphonse (a pesar de que sabe que cualquier cosa que elija su hermano menor le gustará más a Winry que algo escogido por él). Esta vez no es la excepción. Edward le regala algo por su propia cuenta sin consultarlo con nadie ni pensarlo siquiera dos veces.

La diferencia entre esta ocasión y otras radica en que apenas y se ha acordado que es su aniversario de bodas, así que compró unos chocolates envinados carísimos que vendían afuera de la última estación de tren que tomó en Creta. Por supuesto, los chocolates era lo único que vendían y parecían un regalo, de lo contrario Edward le hubiera regalado a Winry un horrible trapo negro que aspiraba a ser un vestido con adornos de calaveras.


	10. ¿Querer o Gustar?

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 10:**

 **¿Querer o Gustar?**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Con trece años, una vieja novela de su madre entre sus manos y el cansancio nublándole el razonamiento, Winry se pregunta si a Edward sólo lo quiere como una familia o le gusta de verdad, como la chica del libro que lo da todo por el protagonista y viceversa. A esa hora de la noche y con la mente embotada por el desfallecimiento, no le parece ridículo ni le sonroja pensar en vivir con él una de esas historias súper dramáticas donde la intriga y la pasión son el pan de cada día, a pesar de que le parecen bastante ridículas cada vez que va a verlas al cine.

A la mañana siguiente, Winry piensa que el día anterior se volvió loca por un momento. No es posible que piense hacer esas cosas con Edward. Caray, qué raro sería eso.


	11. ¿Está Bien Llorar?

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 11:**

 **¿Está Bien Llorar?**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Edward se preocupa mucho por Winry. Demasiado. Aunque a veces le gusta hacerla de tsundere y fingir que no. Otras no tiene tiempo ni siquiera de intentar tapar su preocupación por ella como aquella vez en la que sostuvo un arma, decidida a matar a alguien, y lloró, lloró desconsoladamente y, cuando él se fue, ella todavía estaba llorando. Así que Edward se pregunta en el camino a la estación, en silencio, sin consultar con Al y sin preguntarle a ella tampoco, si está bien que la haga llorar tanto (porque Edward piensa que es su culpa; que todo siempre es su culpa).

Al final de su introspección no concluye nada, deja el hilo de pensamientos a la mitad y lo desbarata mientras la ve subir al tren. La promesa que sigue es entonces producto de un arranque que lo avergüenza segundos después de abrir la boca.

Pero eso no significa que no lo diga en serio. Está bien llorar para Winry (siempre y cuando sean lágrimas de felicidad).


	12. Amuleto de la Buena Suerte

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 12:**

 **Amuleto de la Buena Suerte**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Es demasiado cursi, pero Winry igual le regala un guardapelo a Edward con un mechón de su cabello cuando se va al este. Edward lo sostiene en su mano derecha y no está muy seguro de qué quiere Winry que haga con un mechón de cabello suyo, pero igual lo acepta y lo guarda en el bolsillo de la camisa que está sobre su corazón. Tal vez le dé buena suerte y esta vez ningún tren se retrase a su regreso.


	13. Broma Pesada

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 13:**

 **Broma pesada  
**

 _(Brotherhood/Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Normalmente Winry es ese tipo de chica que capta las bromas, las acepta y las regresa. Como de niña con los bichos o como Edward transmutando sus peluches en horribles calaveras. Las zancadillas y los juegos de palabras también le van. Pero hay una cosa con la que Winry no puede bromear porque no capta el tono divertido bajo las palabras ni la sospecha en los diálogos del perpetrador, simplemente entra en pánico y la violencia se apodera de su ser. Esa cosa es el automail.

Es una lástima que romper automails sea la broma favorita de su mejor amigo de la infancia.


	14. Confrontación-Sólo Entre Nosotros

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 14:**

 **Confrontación/Sólo Entre Nosotros**

 _(Brotherhood)_

No importa cuántas sugerencias de nombres les den para su primogénito, Edward y Winry los descartan todos cuando discuten sobre el tema entre los dos. Normalmente los nombres que sugiere Alphonse son demasiado anticuados, los de May Chang demasiado extranjeros, los de la abuela ni siquiera se toman en consideración (por parte de Edward); es obvio que cada nombre que sugiere Roy Mustang es para arruinarle la vida al primogénito del matrimonio Elric-Rockbell y para los de Riza Hawkeye, Winry siempre tiene un pero.

—Dejemos de pedir sugerencias —dice Winry—. Vamos a resolver esto sólo entre nosotros dos.

(Al final el primogénito se llama Liam y el nombre lo escoge Gracia Hughes).


	15. Preocupación

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 15:**

 **Preocupación**

 _(Brotherhood/Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Winry se siente terrible cada vez que los Elric se van. Como es usual, sólo vuelven un par de días para reparar el daño que Edward ha cometido en contra de su pobre extremidad automatizada, luego desaparecen como el viento, dejando detrás de ellos sólo una estela de recuerdos y un montón de preocupaciones tontas en la cabeza de Winry ("¿habrán llegado a tiempo?", "¿Edward comerá bien?", "¿la armadura de Al no estará desgastada…?" "¿Seguirán vivos?").


	16. A Partir de Ahora, También

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 16:**

 **A Partir de Ahora, También**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Edward dobla con mucho cuidado la carta que Winry le ha enviado y se la guarda en un bolsillo del saco. Pide otra cerveza y repasa mentalmente la cantidad de dinero que le sobre para los siempre tan reclamados souvenirs de este viaje. No es mucho y esta vez tendrán que ser más baratos porque, a partir de ahora, Edward necesitará llevar recuerdos del oeste no sólo a su esposa, a Pinako y a su hermano, sino también a su nueva cuñada.


	17. Memorándum

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 17:**

 **Memorándum**

 _(Brotherhood)_

A Roy le llega un memorándum a su oficina… otra vez. Se lo entrega Havoc con una media sonrisa y un cigarrillo en la boca. Roy pone cara de fastidio y su subordinado se encoge de hombres y le informa que irá al campo de tiro a afinar su puntería. Roy no lee el memorándum, deja el papel a un lado y sigue leyendo documentos que le producen sopor.

No lo lee porque no necesita leerlo. Es de parte de la Teniente Hawkeye y contiene las indicaciones de no olvidar dejar de organizar reuniones para el 1 de diciembre y comprar un traje bonito y un regalo caro porque, así no lo quiera, va a ir a la boda de su (ex) subordinado favorito sí o sí.

—Estúpido Acero —murmura Roy firmando desganadamente una petición.


	18. Calendario

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 18:**

 **Calendario**

 _(Brotherhood)_

El 3 de octubre siempre está marcado en el calendario como algo importante, aunque Edward ya no lo considera necesariamente un día de tristeza. Es una costumbre pensar desde una semana antes "ah, ya va a ser 3 de octubre" y luego continuar con su vida aunque el pensamiento le surja con frecuencia. Lo bueno de los 3 de octubre es que Winry los recuerda tanto como él y suele hacerle tartas de manzana cada día de la semana cuando la fecha se aproxima y un enorme pastel en el día exacto.

Seguro su esposa piensa que todavía lo hiere el 3 de octubre, pero lo cierto es que Edward ya lo tiene bastante superado, sólo que no le dice nada a ella porque una buena tarta de manzana nunca se debe rechazar. Es de mala educación.


	19. Relajación

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 19:**

 **Relajación**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Lo que más le gusta a Edward de Rizenbull es la paz y tranquilidad que le permite relajarse en todo momento, aunque también es lo que más le disgusta. Cuando está ocupado escribiendo algún libro (de alquimia y para la Universidad de Central; Edward nunca tuvo alma de poeta), le gusta la quietud porque puede trabajar en paz y sin ser interrumpido por distracciones, pero cuando no tiene nada que hacer, le molesta que Rizenbull sea sólo un pueblo subdesarrollado a causa de la guerra de Ishval.


	20. Innecesario

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 20:**

 **Innecesario**

 _(Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Pinako observa a Winry diseñar un nuevo modelo de automail con unas medidas muy precisas a pesar de que aquel a quien está destinado no está más a su alrededor. Han pasado ya cuatro años y le parece descorazonador que su única nieta a veces siga varada en el tiempo, sin poder avanzar. Después de todo, diseñar nuevas y mejores extremidades automatizadas para Edward Elric es algo innecesario.


	21. Mística

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 21:**

 **Mística**

 _(Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Edward tiene las manos en los bolsillos y muy poco dinero allí entre sus dedos. Mientras está recargado contra la fachada de un edificio viejo, piensa una manera de conseguir un poco de efectivo o Alphonse, Noah y él acabarán durmiendo bajo el puente. Es una mierda ser un extranjero en un país con diferente idioma al tuyo y que te hayan asaltado en el maldito autobús.

Se plantea, aunque sin mucho peso en sus pensamientos, robar, tal vez, a alguien. De preferencia a uno de esos ricos de traje y sombrero que salen del edificio de en frente, ese donde se dan los espectáculos de piano y ópera. Sin embargo, sus propios principios y la voz de la razón que es Alphonse le dicen que eso es muy mala idea. Supone que, después de todo, tendrá que hacer un espectáculo de acrobacias también en Suecia. Deja su lugar contra la pared y busca una buena locación para hacer el ridículo y se da cuenta de que le han ganado el mejor lugar con otra idea estúpida: un puesto ambulante de lectura del tarot. Edward pone los ojos en blanco y piensa que seguro hay que ser muy estúpido para creer en esas falacias. Se acerca igual al lugar porque, piensa, donde cabe uno caben dos y el dinero de la cena no se va a conseguir por sí mismo.

Con resignación, Edward se quita el saco, lo deja en el suelo frente a él para que la gente capte (más o menos) que ahí es donde deben tirar las monedas y los billetes, y se levanta las mangas de la camisa. Mejor ahora antes de que Alphonse lo encuentre y se humille también a su lado. Está a punto de comenzar a gritar para llamar la atención, cuando un par de mujeres rubias salen del puesto ambulante de lectura de cartas. Reconoce a las dos: una es Winry, otra es la ladronzuela Psiren. Se queda quieto durante varios segundos, no pensando en nada y sólo viéndolas reír al pasar a su lado.

—Dijo que tendré muy buena suerte este año —escucha decir a Winry.

—Con suerte y te casarás este año —añade la otra. Luego ambas se echan a reír y siguen su camino, sus palabras marchándose con el viento.

El cerebro de Edward comienza a razonar.

Cierto. Eso no es Amestris y esas no son Clara, mucho menos Winry. Winry es demasiado inteligente, demasiado práctica, para creer en esas tonterías del misticismo. Ella es mucho mejor que todo eso. Winry es una de las mejores mecánicas de automail de Amestris, él puede atestiguarlo, y también es…

Edward se interrumpe a sí mismo abofeteándose la cara. No. De nada sirve pensar en aquello que se dejó atrás. No ahora. O, por lo menos, no sobrio.

Bien, ese dinero no se va a ganar solo.


	22. Cosas Insólitas

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 22:**

 **Cosas Insólitas  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Winry rechaza a Alphonse con un no rotundo luego de que ambos hermanos se peleen por quien será su futuro marido. Edward se entera cuando ve entrar a su hermano con la cara llorosa a la casa. Como es evidente que la niña con la que tiene un flechazo ha rechazado a su hermano, piensa tontamente que tiene una oportunidad. Su lógica se basa en que, si no es Alphonse, seguro que es él. No se le ocurre que exista otra posible alternativa. U otras muchas más.

Cuando va a declarársele con toda la valentía del mundo y el pecho henchido de orgullo, segurísimo de que le dirá que sí, que se casarán cuando crezcan, lleva una flor silvestre que ha recogido por el camino sólo para asegurar su respuesta positiva. Pero Winry resulta ser más inteligente y maligna de lo que creyó porque se queda con la flor y lo manda a freír espárragos, todo en un sólo movimiento, cuando le dice mientras acepta su regalo que jamás estará con alguien más bajito que ella.

—Mira películas. El chico siempre es más alto.

Esa misma noche, Trisha ve con asombro a su hijo bebiendo (con lágrimas en los ojos y cara de querer morirse allí mismo) toda la leche del refrigerador con la excusa de que necesita crecer más rápido.

(Edward desiste al día tres, cuando se da cuenta de que tanto sufrimiento no vale la pena… por ahora).


	23. Esperar

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 23:**

 **Esperar  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Cuando Edward se marcha al oeste, Winry comienza a utilizar sus viejas chaquetas y sudaderas. Al preguntarle Pinako al respecto, Winry responde que es un desperdicio lanzar a la basura prendas tan nuevas sólo porque a Edward se le ha dado por crecer tardíamente. Pinako asiente, haciendo como que le cree, y la deja sola.

No le vuelve a preguntar cuando llega el verano, por qué usa las camisas que Edward dejó atrás (y que, obviamente, todavía son de su talla actual) un día sí y otro también, aunque sea para dormir.

Pinako sabe que es la única manera que Winry ha encontrado para que la espera por el regreso de su prometido se haga más corta.


	24. Hace Diez Años

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 24:**

 **Hace Diez Años  
**

 _(Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Winry hace sus maletas para abandonar Rizenbull de una vez por todas. De ahora en adelante, la casita amarilla sólo será una casa vacacional. No le encuentra sentido a vivir en un lugar tan grande y tan vacío ahora que la abuela e incluso Den se han marchado de su lado. Irá a Rush Valley, como siempre ha querido. Ya tiene rentado el departamento y un lugar donde trabajar para labrarse un nombre en la Tierra Santa de las Prótesis Automatizadas.

Se marcha esa misma tarde y se lleva muy pocas cosas con ella. Observa a Rizenbull desaparecer detrás de la ventana del tren con nostalgia y melancolía. Tal vez extrañe su pueblo natal, pero sabe que aquello que extraña más (las risas, la alegría y el cariño) no desapareció el día de ayer ni el mes pasado. Todo lo que ella añora de Rizenbull se ha ido sin dejar rastro desde hace más de diez años.


	25. Esos Días

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 25:**

 **Esos Días  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Edward se fija que, día con día, Winry le lanza menos llaves inglesas contra la cabeza y, en general, discuten menos. Es cosa de madurar, razona. Ya pasan de los treinta y los cuarenta están más cerca de ellos que los veinte. Algún día toda esa violencia domestica debía parar. Claro que, cuando era joven y estaba recién casado, pensaba que esos días nunca iban a terminar.

Y el dolor de cráneo tampoco.


	26. Un Repentino Recuerdo

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 26:**

 **Un Repentino Recuerdo  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

No es hasta que Edward pasa las aduanas para salir de Amestris que le viene el repentino recuerdo de Winry usando su chamarra amarilla al despedirlo de la estación y comienza a sonreír como idiota.


	27. ¿Rechazado?

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 27:**

 **¿Rechazado?  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Edward le propone a Winry salir a Central para tener una cita como dios manda. No es que él crea en dios. No es que él sepa de citas tampoco. Es que en Rizenbull hay muy poco para hacer. Pero Winry le dice mientras hace unos cálculos en la esquina de un papel que no, que va a estar ocupada toda la semana, pero si de verdad quiere ir, puede agendarla para fin de mes. Edward se queda callado un rato y no le responde nada; se marcha del taller preguntándose qué diablos ha sido eso y si eso cuenta como un rechazo o no.


	28. Triángulo Amoroso

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 28:**

 **Triángulo Amoroso  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

May se entera del (horripilante) triángulo amoroso que se dio en la infancia de los Elric (pero ella jura que los siguió a la pubertad y más allá) y Winry Rockbell. Se le ha escapado a Pinako mientras charlaba con una vecina y desde entonces May se da la tarea de cuidar a "su hombre" antes de que esa tonta figura geométrica se repita nuevamente.


	29. El Otro Lado

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 29:**

 **El Otro Lado  
**

 _(Fullmetal Alchemist)_

De cuando en cuando, Winry se pregunta qué hay del otro lado de la puerta para que Edward y Alphonse tuvieran que abandonarlo todo a cambio. Debe ser algo realmente bueno para dejar atrás los recuerdos de su madre a su cargo. O puede ser algo realmente malo también. Siempre le ha parecido que los Elric tienen complejo de héroes.


	30. El Horizonte

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 30:**

 **El Horizonte  
**

 _(Fullmetal Alchemist)_

A diferencia de Ciudad Central, Winry puede ver el horizonte en Rizenbull y quizá es porque ha tomado algunos libros de poesía de la casa de Scieszka y lo está mezclando todo junto a sus sentimientos y a sus razonamientos, pero el horizonte le sabe a abandono y a soledad. También es similar a los Elric. Parece que están allí, tan cerca, pero sabe que nunca va a poder alcanzarlos por más que corra hacia ellos.


	31. Herir, Curar

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 31:**

 **Herir, Curar  
**

 _(Brotherhood/Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Suele suceder con mucha frecuencia que es Edward aquel que lastima a Winry y la hace llorar; pero suele suceder también con la misma frecuencia que es también Edward el que hace sonreír a Winry otra vez. De mil formas más.


	32. Tesoros

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 32:**

 **Tesoros  
**

 _(Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Winry conserva en una caja bien guardada en el fondo de su armario un par de abrigos rojos: el de Alphonse y el de Edward. Nunca los saca de la caja para verlos o para secar sus lágrimas con las telas, sólo se queda mirando el lugar en donde están, preguntándose si ya juntó el valor suficiente para desenterrar esos viejos tesoros sin terminar llorando.


	33. Magia

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 33:**

 **Magia  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Winry lleva a Edward a un festival de magia por su cumpleaños número 24. A Edward le parece que el detalle es más para sus hijos que para él porque nadie puede engañarlo: todo tiene truco allí y la mayor parte conlleva alquimia.


	34. No es preocupación

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 34:**

 ** _No es preocupación_  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Cada vez que Edward marca para avisar que volverá a casa (porque ya tiene la decencia y la delicadeza de hacerlo), Winry se pone inquieta por muchas cosas que se resumen a su marido. Niñerías como si estará lo suficientemente guapa para él, si debería planear algún evento de bienvenida, cómo debería comportarse a su regreso o qué ropa debería ponerse para recogerlo a la estación, cruzan su mente muy a menudo. Pero otras mucho más importantes también lo hacen, como si estará bien o si habrá encontrado lo que buscaba allá, tan lejos de Rizenbull.

Empero, hay una cosa que Winry desestima cada vez que alguien bromea a la ligera con ello y dice cada vez que eso es lo que menos le importa, pero lo cierto es que la pone de los nervios y, si se pone a considerarlo en medio de la noche, es una de las cosas que más teme.

(—¿Va a volver tu marido, Winry?

—Sí, vuelve la próxima semana.

—Ese Edward. Siempre está lejos de su hogar. Cuidado, no vaya a tener otra familia por allí.

—Cómo crees, Mani. Pero bueno, a mí sólo me importan los regalos que me traiga del oeste. Puedo prescindir de él con facilidad. Ja ja).


	35. Ordinario

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 35:**

 **Ordinario  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Su luna de miel parece un día cualquiera en sus vidas: ríen, hablan, compiten por quien es más friki, discuten, se molestan, se arreglan y acaban abrazados cuando el sueño se los lleva. Después de todo son Edward y Winry, y estar casados no los va a cambiar gran cosa.


	36. Hasta que Nos Volvamos a Ver

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 36:**

 **Hasta que Nos Volvamos a Ver  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Cuando Winry ve a Edward con la sonrisa falsa e inestable que le conoce desde tiempos inmemorables, se preocupa inmediatamente. Sabe que no puede hacer mucho por él, así que se conforma con tomarlo discretamente de la mano y darle un pequeño apretón para confortarlo un poco. Sabe que Edward agradece el gesto cuando le acaricia el dorso de la mano con su pulgar. Como su vecina, amiga de la infancia y esposa, Winry sabe lo difícil que es para el ex Alquimista de Acero separarse de su hermano menor al que quiere tanto, más si se trata de una separación duradera, como en este caso en el que su hermanito se ha convertido en un príncipe de Xing y ahora tiene nuevas responsabilidades que cumplir para con su patria y la nueva.

En todo caso, Winry espera que, cuando todos se vuelvan a reunir, Edward pueda sonreír con verdadera felicidad esta vez y no tenga que ocultar que está herido con una careta.


	37. Reloj de Plata

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 37:**

 **Reloj de Plata  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Winry jamás le dice a Alphonse lo que ha visto en el reloj de plata de Edward. No es que no quiera o no tenga ganas de decírselo, pero se trata un secreto de Edward en el que incluso su hermano menor es un intruso.

Y ella también lo es.

(Lo que Winry no sabe es que Edward está aliviado de que alguien más lo sepa. Especialmente si es alguien como ella, capaz de llorar por él y por su querido hermano menor).


	38. En Ningún Sitio Excepto Aquí

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 38:**

 **En Ningún Sitio Excepto Aquí  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Puede que Central sea una ciudad grande y ruidosa, con muchas cosas para hacer, con muchas bibliotecas y mucha gente inteligente saliendo y entrando de las universidades con la cual discutir. Puede también que Rush Valley sea la Tierra Santa de los mecánicos de automail como también puede ser la ciudad favorita de Winry para visitar. Sin embargo, Rizenbull es su ciudad natal y pese a la tranquilidad (y a veces aburrimiento) que siempre se respira, Edward y Winry no elegirían ningún otro lugar para criar a sus hijos que ése.

(Ése donde yacen las tumbas de los abuelos de sus pequeños y donde la historia de papá y mamá comenzó).


	39. Complacer

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 39:**

 **Complacer  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Cuando Edward está demasiado agotado de discutir con el General de Brigada, Winry prefiere ahorrarse los comentarios ácidos y cualquier problema que pueda tener en contra de su marido y se dedica a hacerle olvidar el mal rato, complaciéndolo un poco.


	40. Egoísmo

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 40:**

 **Egoísmo  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Edward se da cuenta de que ha envejecido (pero no necesariamente madurado), cuando su hija menor y la niña de sus ojos, Hayley, llega de la mano con otro niño a la casa porque está dispuesta a "presentarle a su esposo". También se da cuenta de que no le gusta que nadie toque a las mujeres de su vida ni con el pétalo de una rosa y despacha al pobre niño de una mirada feroz y un gruñido.


	41. Irracional

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 41:**

 **Irracional  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

A Edward le vuelve loco cada vez que Liam, su primogénito, llora cuando él lo carga, pero se pone contento cuando Alphonse está cerca. Le trastorna cada vez que su pequeño niño le estira las manos a su querido hermano menor. ¡Que el es su padre, maldición!

Esas veces hasta ganas de desaparecer a Alphonse le dan.


	42. Somos Iguales en este Campo

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 42:**

 **Somos Iguales en este Campo  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Aunque Edward es el indiscutible ratón de biblioteca de la relación, Winry no se queda muy atrás. Cuando es su aniversario de bodas número tres y un par de amigos les regalan exactamente la misma novela muy gruesa , extensa y de letra pequeña, compiten con cronómetro en mano quién lee más rápido.

Pinako sólo piensa que ambos son unos raritos.


	43. Prueba de una Teoría

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 43:**

 **Prueba de una Teoría  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

A los catorce, Alphonse tiene la teoría de que si su hermano y amiga de la infancia se dan cuenta del montón de chispas que brotan en cada uno de sus encuentros, la primera en dar un paso adelante para dar un primer, agresivo y embarazoso beso será Winry. No hay manera de que su hermano, el tipo de la negación absoluta, deshaga su predicción.

Y sí. Alphonse comprueba a las diecisiete suyos y dieciocho de su ahora cuñada y de su tonto hermano que sí, que tenía razón.


	44. Más Fuerte, Más Fuerte

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 44:**

 **Más fuerte, más fuerte  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Conforme pasan los meses y el vientre de Winry crece y crece con su primogénito, Edward se da cuenta de que las peleas parecen aumentar entre los dos y que los lanzamientos llave inglesa-cráneo de su esposa cada vez son más fuertes y más fuertes.


	45. Sacar de Quicio

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 45:**

 **Sacar de Quicio  
**

 _(Brotherhood/Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Suele suceder muy a menudo, más de lo que cualquiera de los dos quisiera, que las personalidades de Edward y Winry chocan y terminan enojándose, discutiendo y gritándose a la vez. Si bien las veces que los insultos son serios y las ofensas graves se pueden contar con los dedos, eso no significa que a Pinako o a Alphonse les guste escucharlos. Y, cuando tienen hasta la coronilla a la abuela de tanto pelear por un tonto cuchillo para cortar la carne, los corre a ambos de la casa y los deja sin comer.

Nadie se mete con la abuela Pinako.


	46. Perseguir y Perseguido

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 46:**

 **Perseguir y Perseguido  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

A pesar de las quejas de Edward hacia los perros, termina acogiendo un par de cachorros, uno para cada uno de sus hijos. Son pequeños, muy tiernos, babosos y cagan más de lo que Winry puede limpiar. Y, la verdad sea dicha, el dueño de los perros parece Edward, porque él es el único que todo el tiempo persigue y es perseguido. Sus hijos se conforman con gritarle a sus mascotas que ataquen a su padre mientras ríen a carcajadas.


	47. Admirar y Despreciar

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 47:**

 **Admirar y Despreciar  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Edward escupe al suelo nada más poner un pie afuera de los cuarteles generales de Central. Indignada, Winry lo reprende por su falta de modales y por ser "un asqueroso". Su esposo sólo balbucea en voz baja una retahíla de improperios que Winry no alcanza a entender, pero escucha palabras como "imbécil", "muérete" y "Mustang" en muchas ocasiones que sospecha muy acertadamente en lo que su esposo está pensando. Ella sólo suspira un poco cansada del tema y se pregunta cuándo es que Edward y Mustang dejarán de picarse mutuamente. Es obvio que siempre están felices de verse.


	48. Rostro Sonriente

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 48:**

 **Rostro Sonriente  
**

 _(Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Nunca lo había gustado el alcohol. El olor y el sabor le hacían arrugar la nariz y poner la mano para rechazar la copa. Incluso siendo un menor de edad, en Amestris tuvo numerosas ocasiones de probar el whisky, el coñac, el vodka o la cerveza, pero en todas ellas los rechazó. Siempre había pensado que el alcohol era para pobres diablos de mentes pequeñas.

Pero ahora que se encontraba en Alemania se dio cuenta de que quizás había estado equivocado. Quizás el alcohol era para hombres tristes que querían volver a sonreír (que querían ver sonreír a aquellos que amaban), aunque todo formara parte de una mera ilusión que olvidarían incluso antes de despertar a la mañana siguiente.


	49. Intocable

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 49:**

 **Intocable  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Nadie puede tocar absolutamente nada, mucho menos mover algo de su lugar, dentro del taller de Winry. Ni siquiera sus adorados y revoltosos hijos.


	50. Deseo de Acaparar

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 50:**

 **Deseo de Acaparar  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Edward sabe que es estúpido, pero no puede hacer nada si lo está pensando constantemente. Lo cierto es que se pone un poco celoso de que, a pesar de haber hecho un viaje de cuatro meses, sus hijos acaparen toda la atención de Winry y él es un espacio vacío.

(Tal vez debería quedarse más tiempo).


	51. Antipirético

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 51:**

 **Antipirético  
**

 _(Brotherhood/Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Edward tiene seis, está terriblemente enfermo de fiebre y Winry se quiere quedar a dormir a su lado.

Sara se opone, Trisha se opone, pero Winry, quien nunca llora pero reconoce el valor de las lágrimas, hace un berrinche muy escandaloso a modo de chantaje y se queda de todos modos, a pesar del temor de sus padres de que se contagie. Ella asegura que la leche (que ella sí toma y que Edward no toma) la ha blindado en contra del tonto virus que el aún más tonto de Edward ha pescado, que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Incluso si lo pesca (y esto sólo lo piensa, no lo dice porque es más inteligente que eso), ellos dos son mejores amigos, así que si Edward sufre, entonces ella va a sufrir también.

La dejan dormir en cama de Alphonse y Alphonse es arrastrado a dormir al cuarto de su madre a pesar de que ha hecho un berrinche también, sin embargo, al parecer, las lágrimas de Winry son mejores que las suyas.

La noche pasa y Edward no mejora mucho hasta la tarde del día siguiente, Winry tampoco se enferma. Aparte de cambiarle los paños húmedos de la frente, Edward no recuerda nada sobre la noche anterior. Sólo Trisha y Winry tienen la memoria de la niña acurrucada en la cama del primogénito de los Elric, apretando las mangas de su mejor amigo el resto de la noche.


	52. No me rendiré

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 52:**

 **No me rendiré  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Aunque Winry no es de ninguna manera una persona cursi, decir "te amo" no la vuelve una delicada florecilla. Se lo dice a Edward una vez, dos veces, tres veces, diez veces. Lo dirá la cantidad de veces necesarias hasta que él se lo diga de vuelta también.


	53. Las consecuencias (de pelearse)

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 53:**

 **Las consecuencias (de pelearse)  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Puede que sea chantaje, puede que esté mal y puede que también sea golpe bajo, pero Winry sabe que amenazar a Edward con no alimentarlo con ni un sólo pay de manzana durante los próximos días si sigue de terco siempre funciona.


	54. Bocazas

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 54:**

 **Bocazas  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Estaba claro que Edward Elric era un niño reservado, aunque no necesariamente introvertido. Se llevaba bien con sus compañeros y charlaba adecuadamente con los adultos, aunque muchas veces se comportara un tanto gruñón.

Sin embargo, Edward no confiaba en las personas. Se podría decir que confiaba en Alphonse, aunque la realidad era que no. Definitivamente en Alphonse no. Tampoco confiaba al cien por cien en su madre y mucho menos en (el bastardo de) su padre. Siempre había cosas que acababa guardándose para sí mismo, como sus preocupaciones y problemas, de los cuales no hablaba hasta tenerlos resueltos o al menos a punto de resolverlos.

La razón por la que Edward definitivamente no confiaba en Alphonse era porque, cuando él le dijo en medio de la noche bajo su improvisada tienda de campaña hecha con sábanas que a él le gustaba Winry, su hermano menor respondió inmediatamente con un "a mí también".

Y Edward no podía confiar en el enemigo.


	55. Reflejo Difuminado

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 55:**

 **Reflejo Difuminado  
**

 _(Brotherhood/Fullmetal Alchemist)_

No lo hace a propósito, simplemente tiene demasiado sueño como para aguzar los oídos y darse cuenta de que hay alguien en el baño, bañándose y, más precisamente, Winry. En serio que no lo hace a propósito, él sólo quiere mear y no tiene la culpa de que ella dejara la puerta abierta. La cosa es que Winry sí se da cuenta de que alguien entra porque va saliendo de la ducha y está muy desnuda allí dentro. Edward, alelado porque son apenas como las cuatro treinta de la madrugada, no nota la presencia de la rubia hasta que le lanza una botella de champú que (gracias al vapor o a la buena suerte) impacta contra el espejo de detrás de su cabeza y lo hace salir corriendo después de los tres segundos que le toma espabilarse.

De verdad que él no había visto nada, en serio, pero lo hizo muchas veces debido a las decenas de trozos de espejos que, empañados, estaban alrededor de sus pies descalzos.


	56. Sin Hablar

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 56:**

 **Sin Hablar  
**

 _(Brotherhood/Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Entre más silencioso está Edward, más problemas está acarreando, Winry lo sabe. También sabe que no le va a contar sobre ninguno en busca de ayuda y mucho menos de consuelo. Así que lo único que Winry puede hacer para aliviar un poco el estrés de su mejor amigo es sentarse a su lado, no decirle nada y ofrecerle un poco de fruta para picar.


	57. Corte de Pelo

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 57:**

 **Corte de Pelo  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

A Alphonse le parece bastante irónico cuando, a la mitad de su primer embarazo y en un arranque emocional, Winry se corta el cabello rubio (que se le caía a puños y ya estaba maltratado y deslustrado) hasta la barbilla, pero su hermano, en cambio, cada día lo deja crecer más y más.


	58. Diferencia

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 58:**

 **Diferencia  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

A veces su hermano y su cuñada se parecen tanto (en la manera de obsesionarse, en la manera de gritar y de enfadarse por cosas muy bobas) que a Alphonse le cuesta distinguir donde empieza uno y donde termina el otro.


	59. Estudiar

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 59:**

 **Estudiar  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Roy Mustang no es el tipo de hombre que tenga tiempo libre y tampoco es el tipo de hombre que adore el traqueteo y la infinita incomodidad de los trenes. A él le gusta, más bien, andar en su coche o, cuando olvida ponerle gasolina, caminar por la calle y mirar a mujeres guapas sonreírle con picardía. Sin embargo, Roy tiene vacaciones y como Rizenbull en realidad no está tan lejos, decide pasar por allí para ver cómo lleva su antiguo subordinado su vida marital.

Anda a través de los campos verdes del pueblo, saludando a gente agradable que no conoce y preguntando direcciones porque todo es tan verde y tan basto que le parece que, vaya a donde vaya, todo es lo mismo. Y tampoco recuerda el camino (han sido ya muchos años).

Llega a la casa amarilla, el taller Rockbell y principal cede del matrimonio Elric-Rockbell. Toca la puerta y Pinako Rockbell sale a recibirlo, le invita a pasar con buenos modales, pero no con maneras muy amables porque así es ella. A Roy se le ocurre que debió invitar a Riza (porque ahora está de vacaciones, así que sólo es Riza) a venir con él a esta pequeña parada, pero ya es un poco tarde para ello, tendrá que apañárselas por sí mismo.

Luego de que una taza de té humeante esté frente a él y él dude en beberla o no, porque el té nunca ha sido su fuerte, pregunta por Edward y Pinako, con una sonrisa, le dice que está estudiando. Pregunta entonces por Alphonse y la respuesta es que el chico todavía no vuelve de Xing.

—Ah, qué lástima —Roy se va quedando sin cosas para decirle a Pinako—. Me imagino entonces que, si Acero está estudiando, la señori… la señora Elric está en el taller. Ella también es una entusiasta del trabajo, justo como Edward.

—En realidad no —Pinako chupa su pipa como gesto dramático y luego prosigue—. Winry también está estudiando.

Roy se siente intrigado y frunce un poco el ceño.

—¿Sobre metales, aleaciones y el cuerpo humano? Lamento la ignorancia, siempre creí que el automail era más cosa de práctica que de teoría.

—Lo es, pero eso no significa que no usemos libros. De cualquier forma, eso no es lo que está estudiando.

Cuando Pinako se queda callada nuevamente chupando su pipa, Roy se da cuenta de que necesita sacarle la información a esta mujer y que ella no se la dará sola o que, quizás, está esperando a que adivine.

—¿Y qué está estudiando?

—Lo mismo que Edward.

—¿Ese enano (perdón, es su yerno) la convenció por fin de que aprenda alquimia?

—Qué va. Winry ni siquiera simpatiza con esa ciencia. Ni yo tampoco. Es otra cosa. Algo mucho más difícil.

—¿Medicina?

—Vas cerca, sí.

—¿Veterinaria?

—Ahora vas un poco más lejos.

—Entonces…

—¡Abuela! —en ese momento se escucha el grito de Edward que baja apresuradamente las escaleras con lo que parece una revista médica con un bebé en la portada—. ¿Dónde dijiste que estaban tus registros de cuando estabas preña…? Ah, tú aquí —le cambia la expresión y le baja la energía nada más ver a Roy allí, sentado en la sala y con el té sin tocar.

—Buenas, Acero.

—Coronel.

—General de Brigada, si no te importa.

—Me importa. Es mucha saliva para gastar.

Roy chasquea la lengua, en su mente tacha de infantil a Edward.

—Pero bueno, felicidades. Eres rápido. Tanto que ni siquiera me diste tiempo para comprarte un buen regalo.

Inesperadamente, Edward ríe de buena gana.

—Gracias, pero voy a esperar por ese regalo, si no te molesta (espero que te moleste). Y que sea uno lo suficientemente grande como para que valga la pena seguirte invitando a los cumpleaños de mi futuro hijo.


	60. Dormitar

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 60:**

 **Dormitar  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Desde que Liam, su primogénito, nació, Edward se ve cada día más cansado y nunca alcanza a dormir suficiente. Es como si tuviera que dormir por Alphonse otra vez, porque todo el tiempo está bostezando. Pero ese es el trabajo de un padre primerizo y si en lugar de dormir debe dormitar, que así sea.


	61. Intuición

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 61:**

 **Intuición  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Edward no ha dado señales de ningún tipo como para decir que esa ida al pueblo a comprar víveres se convertirá en algo especial. En realidad, ir a comprar comestibles es algo que siempre hacen juntos ya sea los dos solos o junto con Alphonse o Den. Sin embargo, el día es muy bonito y el corazón de Winry palpita demasiado, así que lo toma como una señal desde lo más alto para ponerse un vestido bonito y sonreír más de lo normal.

Por eso cuando Edward la toma de la mano y la besa por primera vez en su vida, Winry no se sorprende tanto. Ella ya lo intuía.

(Pero es más feliz de lo que podría haber anticipado).


	62. Hospital

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 62:**

 **Hospital  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

A Winry realmente no le gusta nada que tenga que ver con la milicia, de hecho, prefiere mantenerse lo más alejada que puede de ella. Sin embargo, siendo esposa de un antiguo alquimista estatal, su destino está ligado al ejército. Por eso cuando están por casualidades del destino en Central y es hora de dar a luz a su primogénito, Winry no se sorprende cuando Edward la lleva al hospital militar a parir.

Al menos la trataron bien (aunque ella haya tratado mal a Edward en un repentino ataque de histeria).


	63. Todos los Días

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 63:**

 **Todos los Días  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Winry conoce a Edward de toda la vida y, a pesar de conocerle toda la vida, no ha estado en cada instante y de manera continua a su lado. No de manera tangible al menos. Ella no espera que esto cambie; ella entiende a Edward como un espíritu libre y ella misma también tiene metas y ocupaciones propias. Pero es durante el primer mes de casados en los que se acostumbra tanto a su presencia a su lado todos los días (a sus ojos mirándola embobado, al dorado oscuro de su cabello cuando recién sale de la ducha, a su voz ronca y adormilada todas las mañanas, a sus maneras tontas de decirle que la quiere sin tener que decirle directamente que la quiere) que cuando Edward se marcha en otro de sus viajes de forma repentina, ella ya no sabe como era persona antes sin él a su lado.


	64. Perderse

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 64:**

 **Perderse  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

No es cosa de todos los días ni de que él lo vaya a admitir en voz alta, pero a veces a Edward le gusta colarse en el taller de su esposa mientras ella trabaja y mirarla construir automails con tanto empeño y dedicación. No es que esté repentinamente interesado en las prótesis automatizadas, gracias, sino que, bueno, la mueca de concentración de Winry es el gesto que le parece más bonito en toda ella y esa manera de perderse en un mundo de cables, metales, tuercas y materiales aislantes y olvidar que, para variar, tiene un esposo.


	65. Partida

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 65:**

 **Partida  
**

 _(Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Cuando Winry ve alejarse aquella nave extraña venida de lo que dicen es el otro lado de la puerta, tiene la certeza de que Edward va allí adentro y que su reencuentro ahora es también su última despedida.

(Edward se marcha para no volver y probablemente Alphonse también).


	66. Caminos Diferentes

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 66:**

 **Caminos Diferentes  
**

 _(Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Winry deposita una flor en la tumba de Trisha Elric. Le sabe mal no darle un ramo completo, pero ha llegado hasta el cementerio de Rizenbull de manera espontánea y la estación es el invierno; no hay muchas flores silvestres por ahí. Le cuenta un poco sobre su vida, como si estuviera hablando frente a la tumba de su propia madre, y le promete que mañana será una chica más fuerte que hoy, pero que, sólo por hoy, volverá a llorar por sus hijos, aquellos que la han dejado atrás y cuyo único consuelo es saber que siguen vivos en un lugar inalcanzable para ella a pesar de que sus senderos nunca vuelvan a cruzarse.


	67. Una Vez Más

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 67:**

 **Una Vez Más  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Durante toda su vida, Edward sólo le dice a Winry "te amo" de manera convencional, el resto son frases extrañas y propuestas raras; miradas que la hacen temblar y caricias en las que le entrega la vida. De cualquier manera, Winry no siente la necesidad de escucharlo una vez más. Ella conoce el corazón de su marido mejor que nadie.

Además, ella puede decirlo por los dos tanto como sea necesario.


	68. Buscar

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 68:**

 **Buscar  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

A Winry se le pierde el anillo de bodas en el pasto junto al lago donde ella y los hermanos Elric solían jugar de niños. Pasa tres horas buscándolo hasta que oscurece y Edward va en su búsqueda. Winry, avergonzada por su torpeza y con la cabeza gacha frente al primogénito Elric por primera vez en su vida, confiesa con un hilo de voz que ha perdido su anillo. Edward la mira fijamente durante varios segundos sin ninguna expresión particular en la cara. A Winry le dan ganas de llorar un poco y se justifica diciendo que está algo hormonal, aunque sabe que le duele decepcionar a su marido de esa manera (¡sólo llevan tres meses de matrimonio!).

Al final Edward suspira y la toma de la muñeca, llevándosela lejos del lugar.

—Puede comprarte otro —dice—. Sólo volvamos a casa. Es tarde.

No hay decepción en su voz ni resignación, sino un tono de alivio cuando se lo dice. Winry asume que estaba preocupado por ella.

Van juntos a la casa y Winry apenas y prueba su cena. Su mente sigue pensando en su anillo y el césped. En maneras efectivas de encontrarlo. Duerme poco, mal y sin sueños esa noche pero, a la mañana siguiente y sin que ella esté enterada de cómo, el anillo está en su mano izquierda otra vez y, a su lado, Edward duerme profundo como si fuera una roca.

Él luce cansado y Winry le sonríe.

Tiene el mejor marido del mundo.


	69. Desconocer

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 69:**

 **Desconocer  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Winry no está segura de que tenga el esposo más tonto del mundo pero al menos sí tiene la certeza de que, si hicieran un concurso de gente que comete estupideces por puro capricho, Edward saldría en los primeros puestos.

Es que sólo a él se le ocurre apostar contra Mustang para ver qué carro anda más rápido, si el suyo nuevo y modificado con alquimia o el de él, y terminar con la cabeza rapada para el final del día.

Liam apenas lo reconoció cuando volvió a casa. Hayley preguntó quién era ese hombre extraño que quería cargarla.


	70. Compartir

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 70:**

 **Compartir  
**

 _(Brotherhood/Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Winry no quiere ser el estereotipo de mujer que recuerda las cosas de hace mil años, por eso se siente terriblemente avergonzada cuando, en medio de una tonta y usual discusión con Edward, le recuerda (y le reclama de paso) de aquella vez cuando estaban en el jardín de niños y no le quiso prestar tijeras para recortar la mariposa de aquella vieja revista de su padre para pegarla en su álbum.

Edward sólo le pregunta de qué diablos está hablando.


	71. Cada Cierto Tiempo

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 71:**

 **Cada Cierto Tiempo  
**

 _(Brotherhood/Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Edward no falla en su resolución. Edward no falla en su manera de pensar respecto a cómo debe hacer las cosas y tampoco falla dándolo todo por proteger lo que quiere y obtener lo que anhela. Pero cada cierto tiempo, principalmente cuando está durmiendo, su entereza sí falla y sueña que está lejos de los problemas y preocupaciones que lo acechan de vuelta en Rizenbull, donde unos ojos azules ansiosos esperan para reír con él, llorar con él y consolarlo.


	72. Insecticida

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 72:**

 **Insecticida  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Winry no tiene ni idea de por qué, pero los malditos mosquitos la prefieren a ella antes que a su esposo.

—Seguro tu olor corporal es el mismo que el del insecticida —se queja mientras se rasca la picadura número n del día.


	73. Hecho a Mano

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 73:**

 **Hecho a Mano  
**

 _(Brotherhood/Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Las cosas que Edward obsequia normalmente son hechas con alquimia a menos de que las haya comprado en el mercado o algún puesto por allí. Así que cuando los hermanos Elric vuelven en medio de su viaje por una reparación y él está aburrido y termina regalándole una grulla que ha hecho doblando un papel (donde gracias a la suerte Winry no tenía nada importante anotado), ella se sorprende sobremanera y se pregunta hacía cuanto tiempo que no recibía un obsequio tan personal de parte del primogénito Elric.


	74. Primera Nevada

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 74:**

 **Primera Nevada  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Winry ha escuchado muchas cosas románticas con respecto a la primera nevada. Que si se declara le corresponderán y, que si no lo hacen, su dolor se derretirá cuando se derrita la nieve y todo será como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Pero ella no es una persona cursi y, aunque desea intentar lo de la declaración convencional, ella prefiere hacerlo entregando un buen automail y esperando que él lo considere el mejor.


	75. Algún Día

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 75:**

 **Algún Día  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Edward juró aquella en el que Winry lo rechazó por ser más bajito que ella, que algún día sería mucho muy alto. Tan alto que esta vez sería Edward quien rechazaría a Winry por ser más bajita que él.

(Pero Edward no rechaza a Winry de ninguna manera. Simplemente está contento de que quepa perfectamente entre sus brazos).


	76. Teléfono

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 76:**

 **Teléfono  
**

 _(Brotherhood/Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Cada vez que el teléfono suena a Winry se le para el corazón durante un segundo. Teme que sea algún militar de voz plana o un preocupado Alphonse, informándole que Edward está gravemente herido por culpa de su brazo mecánico defectuoso.

(Por eso ella estudia incansablemente, practicando hasta que una sobra púrpura se instala permanentemente bajo sus ojos, para que el próximo automail que le ponga a Edward sea mejor que el anterior y ella nunca tenga que responder el teléfono por esas razones).


	77. Sin Decir-Callarse

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 77:**

 **Sin Decir/Callarse**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Winry encuentra a Edward en la sala, solo, en medio de la noche, y observando con la mirada perdida el vaso de agua que sostiene en su mano. Ha ido a buscarlo porque no lo encontró en su lado de la cama y la rendija del baño no mostraba señales de que hubiera luz allí adentro.

Nada más verlo, Winry se inquieta y sabe que hay algo mal con él. Edward apenas y se percata de su presencia cuando ella se sienta a su lado y eso que Winry no ha intentado ser silenciosa.

—¿Qué pasa?

Edward no responde de inmediato, se demora unos segundos en darse cuenta que ella está a su lado.

—No es nada —finge desinterés, pero tiene la voz pastosa y la frente húmeda por el sudor.

Winry lo toma de las manos temblorosas y suaviza su tono de voz.

—Si no me lo dices, no sabré cómo consolarte.


	78. Igual

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 78:**

 **Igual**

 _(Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Lucen exactamente iguales: su voz, su cara, su cuerpo. Es como si la Winry de este lado de la puerta se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con la Winry del otro lado para saber cuánta comida comer, cómo sonreír y cómo acomodar su cabello cada vez que lo recogían.

Son iguales en todo. En la cara, en el cuerpo, en la voz, en la sonrisa y en la manera en el que dicen su nombre en medio de una profunda confusión. Son tan iguales que, si Edward fuera más tonto y estuviera menos alerta, creería que es la Winry que él conoce y no la dueña de una pequeña tienda de verduras y frutas.


	79. ¿Estás Borracho?

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 79:**

 ** _¿Estás Borracho?_  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

No le ha avisado que llegaría. Edward cruza todo Amestris hasta llegar a Rizenbull sin haber enviado una sola carta o haber hecho una sola llamada. Se baja del tren en la estación y no espera a saludar a sus conocidos, sólo corre con la maleta en mano y recorre a prisa los senderos que conoce hasta llegar a su colina favorita, con una casita amarilla coronándola. Abre la puerta con ansiedad, agradeciendo que no esté echada la llave porque podría haberla querido derribar de una patada; tira su maleta en el suelo nada más entrar a casa, olvidándose si lleva o no algún objeto delicado allí adentro y corre hacia el segundo piso, en el taller de Winry donde sabe que ella estará. Ella siempre está allí durante el día, a veces también durante la noche.

La encuentra quitándose los guantes con cara de sorpresa. Seguro escuchó el ruido y estaba a punto de salir a ver qué sucedía. No espera ni un segundo más y la agarra desprevenida cuando la abraza con todo lo que tiene, cortándole la respiración durante unos segundos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta ella sin corresponder el abrazo (porque no puede) y contra la tela de su abrigo—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Edward sabe que debe verse como un imbécil muy raro en ese momento, pero ignora sus propias reservas y carga a Winry entre sus brazos y la sienta en la mesa donde ella depositaba los guantes.

No le responde nada.

—Hey, ¿qué es todo es…? —la interrumpe con un beso en lo labios y luego otro y luego otro y luego otro y otro y otro y otro. La sostiene de las mejillas, le besa los pómulos, los párpados, la nariz y la frente con cariño infinito—. Hey… para —se defiende ella, intentando apartarlo un poco—. ¿Estás borracho?

—Voy a ser papá —le cuenta lleno de pura felicidad, como si ella no supiera.

Winry suspira.

—¿Alphonse te dijo?

Edward la toma de las manos y recarga su frente en el hombro de ella. Winry todavía lo siente sonreír, así que asume que Alphonse le ha contado a pesar de que ella le advirtió que le daría la noticia cuando él estuviera de vuelta (que bien podría ser en muchos meses).

—Gracias, Winry. Voy a ser papá —repite. Ella pasa una mano por su cabeza, acariciando su cabello.

—No es como si lo hubiera hecho sola, Ed —ríe.


	80. Paradoja

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 80:**

 **Paradoja  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Edward tiene una curiosa forma de admitir que le gusta Winry, piensa Alphonse; niega tanto que no la quiere y que no le gusta, incluso con lujo de detalles, que más bien parece que enumera las razones por las cuales se enamoró.


	81. Celos

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 81:**

 **Celos  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Dicen que si no está celoso no te ama, por eso Edward cela a Winry todo lo que puede y cuando puede (y ella lo golpea con su llave inglesa a cambio).


	82. Más

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 82:**

 **Más  
**

 _(Brotherhood/Fullmetal Alchemist)_

No es una cosa muy común, de hecho, es más probable que no suceda a que lo haga pero, cuando sucede, se desatan unas carcajadas interminables por parte de Edward Elric. Y es que le es muy gracioso que, de vez en cuando, Winry diga tonterías más grandes que los niños de kínder.


	83. Con Ojos de Tres Años

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 83:**

 **Con Ojos de Tres Años  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Pinako se fuma su pipa mientras observa a Edward y a Winry interactuar. A veces piensa que ya lo ha visto todo de los dos y que ya sabe todo de los dos, pero, de vez en cuando, se topa con pequeñas sorpresas por parte de ambos. Como esa de que Winry sabe poner ojos de niño pequeño cuando quiere obtener algo de Edward (normalmente algo sentimental y que no se puede comprar) y él no puede resistirse al gesto.


	84. Cosas Sin terminar

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 84:**

 **Cosas Sin terminar  
**

 _(Brotherhood/Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Edward no es de los que suele comenzar algo y luego dejarlo inacabado. Normalmente pone toda su fuerza y concentración en ello, sin importar qué tan estúpido sea. Winry, en cambio y a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, cambia de proyecto si uno le resulta mejor y más interesante.


	85. Padres

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 85:**

 **Padres  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Si existiera un manual para aprender a ser padre, Edward lo leería con gusto. Si es posible, memorizaría cada línea de ello. Pero lo cierto es que no lo hay y, si lo hay, probablemente es más inútil que útil y él seguirá teniéndose que levantar en medio de la noche para cambiar el pañal oloroso de su bebé.


	86. Inconsciente

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 86:**

 **Inconsciente  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Él, por supuesto, no es del tipo de hombre que es bueno para las fechas. A excepción del tres de octubre, ni los cumpleaños ni la fecha de la feria del pueblo le son importantes para recordar. Del día de su aniversario de bodas apenas y se acuerda porque está marcado en el calendario. Sin embargo y, pese al temor de sonar como un cursi, Edward recuerda claramente la fecha e incluso la hora de su primer beso con Winry.

Fue un cinco de marzo a las seis cuarenta y algo. Presumiblemente a las seis cuarenta y dos.

Lo sabe porque aquello fue un beso robado. Winry seguro suponía que él estaba perdido en la inconsciencia de los sueños (pero no lo estaba, sólo dormitaba) y entonces pasó: lo besó. Suave, rápido, dulce.

(Y supo a felicidad absoluta ese segundo).

Lo de la fecha y la hora se le quedó grabado en la mente porque, tan pronto como Winry salió de la habitación pitando, él abrió los ojos y trató de concentrarse en cualquier cosa menos en sus mejillas calientes y las mariposas en el estómago. Ese algo fue el reloj y el calendario que colgaban en la pared frente a él.


	87. Cambio

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 87:**

 **Cambio  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Ahora que Alphonse parece más un visitante esporádico de la casa Rockbell que un inquilino a largo plazo, se da cuenta más fácilmente de los cambios en su hermano y su cuñada, algo que, estando siempre a su lado, no podía notar con presteza.

La verdad es que estos cambios no son muchos porque esos dos siguen peleándose por cualquier tontería (y luego arreglándose por arte de magia); así que, si debiera señalar uno en particular, es que su hermano poco a poco se va quedando clavo.


	88. Punto de Vista

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 88:**

 **Punto de Vista  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Ninguno de los dos sabe de artes, eso está claro, aunque Winry tiene mejor gusto con Edward y con creces. La sensible de la familia ha sido Hayley quien, a la tierna edad de seis años, pide en medio de chantajes y berrinches que la lleven a visitar el museo de Central.

La pequeña familia de cuatro Elric-Rockbell se ponen en marcha en medio de verano y, luego de hacer algunas compras de rigor (libros para Edward, herramientas para Winry; chucherías y demás cosas infantiles —y otras no tanto— para Liam y Hayley), se dirigen, por fin, al museo de central.

Edward no quiere admitirlo, pero se aburre como ostra allí adentro y Winry, aunque menos ruda en sus maneras, tampoco está muy complacida de estar allí. Hayley es la única que observa los cuadros con un entusiasmo pasmoso, porque Liam intenta averiguar con todo lo que tiene por qué esos manchones informes de pintura se llaman arte y valen más de lo que su madre gana en todo el año.

Así continua la excursión familiar hasta que Hayley hace una pregunta inocente que desata la guerra entre sus padres. Otra de esas guerras tontas a las que sus hijos ya están acostumbrados, pero no por ello inmunizados, pues sus tímpanos siempre sufren. A este paso podrían quedarse sordos prematuramente.

—Oye, mamá. ¿Tú crees que la Mona Lisa está sonriendo o está seria?

—Está sonriendo —le responde Winry muy segura de sí misma y con una sonrisa cansada a su hija.

—Por supuesto que no esté sonriendo. Es obvio —replica Edward.

—¿Estás ciego? ¿No puedes verla? Está feliz.

—¿Por qué habría de estar feliz luego de hacerla de modelo durante un millón de horas para que la pintaran? Por supuesto que no sonríe. Parece más bien enojada.

—¿Enojada? ¡El ciego probablemente eres tú…!

Liam y Hayley se tapan los oídos y se alejan lentamente de allí mientras sus padres siguen discutiendo.

Ellos no quieren ser humillados en público.


	89. Regalo de Despedida

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 89:**

 **Regalo de Despedida  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Vale, esto es difícil. Edward es más o menos inútil sin Winry a su lado y ahora ella se está marchando. No se quiere poner todo dramático ni nada, pero probablemente la casa no vaya a encontrarse en buenas condiciones cuando ella regrese. Claro, si es que ella regresa. Edward no ve con buenos ojos Rush Valley, ni su entrenamiento de mecánica, ni nada que obligue a su esposa a marcharse por tiempo prolongado de su casa (tres meses) y dejar al inútil padre cuidando de los hijos.

—La abuela estará contigo.

—Bueno, a esa vieja bruja no le gusta ayudarme con estos monstruos devora-todo.

—Mami, no te vayas —pide Hayley intentando aguantarse las lágrimas y fracasando estrepitosamente.

—No queremos quedarnos con papá —apoyó Liam, tomando la mano de su madre para provocarle lástima—. Él no sabe hacer tartas de manzana.

Edward pone los ojos en blanco porque su cocina es bastante decente, pero apoya la moción de que Winry se queda porque es Winry y porque él no sabe preparar tarta de manzana.

—¿Ves? ¿Qué tal si nos llevas contigo? ¿Están de acuerdo, niños? —sus hijos asienten con entusiasmo. Winry ríe de buena gana, una carcajada corta pero limpia.

—Ya les dije que no pueden venir. Mami estará ocupada estudiando y no tendrá tiempo para ustedes. Es mejor que se queden aquí. Los tres ya están bastante grandecitos para cuidarse por sí solos.

—Yo tengo cuatro. No puedo cuidarme por mí misma —ruega Hayley.

—Liam puede cuidarte.

—Los niños de seis no deberían cuidar niñas de cuatro.

—Entonces los cuida su papá.

—Es sabido por toda la humanidad que un hombre sin su esposa y al cuidado de dos niños es un inútil —se defiende Edward, rebajándose a sí mismo.

—Dejen de ser dramáticos. Vamos a volver a vernos. ¡Tres meses se pasan volando!

—¡No es cierto! —se quejan los dos pequeños al unísono.

Winry le echa un vistazo a su reloj de mano y comprueba que ya es tarde, su tren está próximo a partir y ella ni siquiera está en marcha a la estación. Besa a sus hijos en la frente y les da un abrazo muy fuerte porque ella también los extrañará. Con Edward se deja envolver ella en un abrazo y le da un dulce beso en la mejilla como regalo de despedida.

—Mami se va. ¡Y no entren a mi taller!

Y Winry se va a Rush Valley, los tres meses se transforman en cinco y al final todos entran al taller y comen de vez en cuando allí adentro, porque el olor a aceite de máquinas es el olor de Winry y su presencia es más fuerte en ese lugar que en cualquier otro lado de la casa.


	90. Quiero tener

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 90:**

 **Quiero tener...**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Aparte de cosas de automails, Winry no solía pedirle cosas a Edward. Tal vez algún souvenir cuando se iba de viaje sólo para tener una mejor manera de relacionar las historias de su marido con el entorno en el que se encontraba ese momento, pero nada más. Así que cuando Winry pidió esa cuna ridículamente cara y ridículamente amarilla para su hijo próximo a nacer, así como un montón de juguetes que probablemente sólo serían babeados, Edward no se pudo negar ni un solo segundo a los ojos brillantes de su esposa.


	91. Control

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 91:**

 **Control**

 _(Brotherhood)_

La única cosa por la que Liam podía presumir que sus padres no se peleaban, a diferencia de los padres de sus amigos, era por el control de la televisión. Y eso porque nadie veía televisión en su casa. Todos preferían los libros.


	92. Beso

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 92:**

 **Beso**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Para Liam siempre fue traumatizante ver a sus padres besándose. A Hayley le ponía estrellas en los ojos cada vez que los atrapaba haciendo eso.

(A Edward lo avergonzaba, a Winry la confundía bastante. Ellos trataban de ser discretos).


	93. Un Lugar al que Regresar

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 93:**

 **Un Lugar al que Regresar  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Los hermanos Elric saben que la casa Rockbell siempre los recibirá con las puertas abiertas. Pero Edward sabe que más que la casa Rockbell, Winry (donde sea que esté ella) es el lugar a donde pertenecen.


	94. Vamos

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 94:**

 **Vamos  
**

 _(Brotherhood/Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Winry siempre ha estado en buena condición física, pero la de Edward siempre ha sido mejor; la de Alphonse también. Por eso es difícil cuando se les hace tarde para ir a la escuela y ellos corren con todo lo que tienen siempre dejándola atrás, sin aire en los pulmones y colorada con el esfuerzo.

¡Y luego tienen el descaro de decirle «vamos, no seas lenta»!


	95. Reglas Implícitas

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 95:**

 **Reglas Implícitas  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

A Winry nunca se le molesta cuando está en medio del diseño de un automail (no importa si lleva días encerrada en el taller o no) y a Edward nunca se le habla cuando está organizando las ideas de su investigación. No está dicho en voz alta, pero todos en la casa Rockbell e incluso en Rizenbull lo saben.


	96. Secreto

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 96:**

 **Secreto  
**

 _(Brotherhood/Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Sólo Winry sabe sobre el reloj de Plata de Edward y, aunque se ha molestado con ella por abrirlo, en realidad está aliviado de ya no llevar solo esa pesada carga.


	97. No lo Olvides

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 97:**

 **No lo Olvides  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Los años pasan y la vida de Edward alcanza un punto que, cuando menos se da cuenta, "no lo olvides" ya no significa para él la fecha en la que quemó su casa junto a Alphonse y dejó todo atrás, sino que significa que no olvide realizar alguna compra, traer algún regalo.

Tener una familia es lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado.


	98. Estoy en Casa

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 98:**

 ** _Estoy en Casa_  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Hayley siempre llega de la escuela abriendo la puerta de la casa de golpe y anunciando su llegada porque sabe que su padre correrá a buscarla, después de todo, ella es la niña de sus ojos.


	99. Confesión

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 99:**

 **Confesión  
**

 _(Brotherhood)_

Cada vez que Edward recuerda la manera en que se confesó a Winry y le propuso matrimonio, todo a la vez, la vergüenza lo invade y quiere que se lo trague la tierra.


	100. Bueno, apurémonos de una vez

**LIBRO DE REFERENCIAS AMOROSAS**

 **Tema 100:**

 _ **Bueno, apurémonos de una vez.**_

 _(Brotherhood)_

Cuando entran a la casa por primera vez, lo hacen como una familia. Liam es el primero en cruzar el umbral de la puerta y se maravilla por lo nueva que parece, al contrario de su casa en Rizenbull. Hayley le sigue con pasos tímidos, echando en falta desde ya el espacio que tenía en la casita amarilla para jugar.

La nueva residencia Elric-Rockbell no es tan amplia como la que dejaron en Rizenbull, pero está se localiza en el corazón de Rush Valley y, aunque es un poco pequeña, queda perfecta para una familia de cuatro. El taller de Winry ocupa casi todo el primer piso, dejando algo así como un tercio del espacio para el estudio de Edward. La sala y las habitaciones se encuentran todas en la segunda planta.

Con pies rápidos, Liam sube las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y elige la que será su habitación. Edward lo observa desde atrás, sonriendo a la par que sus hijos. Aunque a Edward le gustaría que sus niños durmieran en la misma habitación, como él solía hacerlo con Alphonse, entiende que es mejor darles un poco de espacio a cada uno para evitar peleas tontas. Aunque sabe, por supuesto, que sus hijos tendrán peleas tontas y que Hayley dormirá con él y con Winry más veces sí que no durante el próximo par de años. Hayley también escoge su habitación y, por suerte, no se encapricha con la misma de su hermano mayor. Eso sí, Edward está orgulloso de que sus hijos hayan tenido el sentido común de no pedir la recámara más grande, donde él y Winry dormirán.

Los niños recorren la casa sonriendo y corriendo por todo el lugar; hablan entre ellos sobre qué juguete colocarán en qué lugar y sobre qué llevarán de la ciudad para adornar sus cuartos. Juegan por adelantado en sus cabezas y saborean la comida que comerán en su nueva cocina, con los nuevos utensilios de y demás cachivaches que sus padres han comprado.

Al ver las sonrisas de sus hijos, Edward piensa que todo el dinero que han gastado en su nuevo pequeño hogar ha valido la pena.

El padre escucha ruidos desde la planta baja y se da cuenta que Winry está abajo, dirigiendo a los hombres de la mudanza para que bajen todos los muebles que han llevado consigo. Mete las manos en las bolsas del abrigo, ya cansado antes de comenzar a desempacar. Si las cosas van bien, puede que terminen de acondicionar su nuevo hogar en menos de una semana. Atrapa a sus hijos que juegan a las atrapadas, con sus pequeños pies retumbando en el suelo. Carga a cada uno en un costado mientras los infantes se quejan. Sabe que si no lo hace de esa forma, los niños no van a querer ayudar ni a llevar sus propias mantas al segundo piso.

—Hey, Winry. ¿Ya están aquí las camas? —pregunta Edward con los niños jugando entre ellos colgando de sus costados. A Winry nunca le ha gustado que los cargue así, como dos costales de papas, pero lo deja ser porque a sus hijos les agrada.

—Llegan como en media hora. ¡Y no pienses en descansar! Todavía ni siquiera comenzamos.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo pensaba por adelantado.

Edward baja a sus hijos, quienes se ponen a hacer ruido inmediatamente, contándole a su mamá todo lo que piensan hacer en su nueva casa y en su nueva ciudad. Winry sonríe y les recuerda que no podrán hacer nada de eso hasta que hayan terminado de desempacar.

Hay un montón de cajas apiladas por todos lados y siguen entrando más, se fija Edward. A él no le molesta el trabajo físico, pero eso le parece una tarea repetitiva que no va a hacer más que aburrirlo y, aunque no lo demuestre, sabe que Winry opina igual. Pero deben comenzar a construir su nuevo hogar de poco a poco, adecuarse a la casa sólo es el primer paso, la nueva ciudad será todo un reto. Por más que ya hayan estado allí varias veces a lo largo de los años, no es lo mismo pasar unos días que vivir toda una vida. Espera que sus hijos se adapten bien, que puedan ser todo lo felices que eran en Rizenbull e incluso más.

Pero bueno…

—Apurémonos de una vez…

* * *

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Palabras finales]**

 **Un día como hoy pero de hace cinco años, cuando yo todavía no era legal, usaba el nickname Kristall Blauw, repartía besos, abrazos y galletitas en el slogan de la marca, y cuando narraba más culero que ahora, subí mi primer fanfic que, justamente, es el primer tema de esta colección, Amigo de la Infancia, pero no es la versión que está posteada en este fanfic.**

 **Son tantos años y tantos recuerdos. Edward y Winry todavía me pueden. Me hacen emocionarme y me hacen feliz. ¿Qué más puedo pedir de una OTP a la que he amado por casi 10 años? Yo no esperaba que fueran canon, por cierto, pero todavía me emociona como imbécil saber que lo somos y me emociona como imbécil la declaración.**

 **Como el terminar esta colección desde el inicio estaba planteado que fuera como una conmemoración de mi quinto aniversario, estoy muy emocionada porque, por una vez, pude cumplir mi meta de publicación. Porque es así que, cinco años después, pude terminar lo que comencé, aunque no la forma en la que comencé. De igual forma quiero hacer mención del primer review que recibí en la vida y que me gusta recordar una y otra vez que, probablemente, si ella no me hubiera dejado esas pequeñas palabras, yo no habría llegado hasta aquí ni habría recorrido cinco años con ustedes. ¡Gracias, Majo-Sonolu! No importa que nunca leas esto.**

 **Pero lo importante es haber llegado hasta aquí, ¿cierto?**

 **Como última cosa que olvidé mencionar al publicar, el título de la colección se debe a los Hagaren Songfile del anime de 2003. Es un tema que cantan Winry y Sheska, Love Reference Book, y me pareció un buen nombre para la colección porque, ya saben, calza, es oficial y yo apesto con los títulos.**

 **Por último pero no menos importante, quiero agradecer a las personas que me han dejado comentario en esta historia. Un fuerte abrazo a todos y espero que les haya gustado este pequeño recorrido:**

 **Vale234, Luniithaa, Efervescente (:*), Naomi no Taisho, SatineCoral, la osa roja, natsumi2, Reveire y SophyHei.**

 **Y pues nada, _¡hasta luego y que la fuerza de las papas fritas ilumine su camino!_**


End file.
